


I Was Made For You

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: It doesn't matter the circunstances, when two people were meant to be together, life will find a way.





	I Was Made For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValDeCastille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/gifts).



> This little thingy was written for my Robbaery muse, ValdeCastille. I had a thing for this couple but this little bean HOOKED ME ON THEM. I'm addicted and I just can't get enough. I love you and I hope you enjoy this multichap written in your honor! <3  
> Thanks for my babes Callmedewitt, Lustonmyfingers and Lilgulie5 for the amazing support, also my blue winter rose Fairytalelovr, you guys make me a better writer just by being my friends. Val included, you know you do too.  
> I also thank the amazing writer and beta TheScarletGarden for beta'ing this, thank you so much for it, dear! <3

She was standing at the restaurant table, fiddling with her hands in excitement. She was only here because her friend wanted her to meet a friend of hers. Well, Margaery thought he was pretty hot, so why not? She was still getting over asshole Quentyn, but when Dany showed her Robb’s pic she knew she had to say yes. How could she not?

“Hi?” A strong, gruff voice came from behind her. She turned and the sight before her was just… wow, she made a mental note to send Daenerys a ‘thank you’ card.

“Hi, Robb, right?” She got up and shook his hand. He smiled at her, not exactly smoothly looking at her from top to bottom. Had she been shy, she would blush, instead she just enjoyed it and checked him out as well.

“Margaery,” she said and sat back in her chair.

Maybe a ‘thank you’ gift as well.

“So, Daenerys tells me you are moving to King’s Landing?” she asked him, sipping her water.

“Yes, my father wanted me to start working here instead of the North, Jon is here too. My father thinks he can send his boys here, so he can handle things at home,” he said and called the waiter.

“So you work with Jon?” she smiled. Jon was Daenerys’ boyfriend and one of the sweetest guys she knew, him and Daenerys were the perfect fit.

“I do now, Jon is the man behind the curtains, while I’m in front of them,” he said without an ounce of ego, simply stating a fact.

“Stark Inc.’s image will not be injured with your face on it, that I can say for certain.” She watched with interest as he blushed. Cute!

The waiter arrived, offering them both the menu. The man lingered a bit too much, staring at Margaery’s cleavage, which caused Robb to cough.

The man eyed him back, looking scared, and took some distance, waiting for their orders.

“Have you tried the Arbor Gold?” she asked him.

“I have to say I’m an ale kind of man, my lady,” he joked.

“Well, you don’t seem to have a beer belly, so I guess it’s fine,” she teased and he blushed again. She loved the sight of him blushing. It was like one kept trying to make the other flush.

“I’ll take this Arbor Gold,” she asked the waiter, oblivious to his looks, she only had eyes for the auburn-haired man sitting before her.

“I will have this northern Ale, mate,” he told the man with a glare.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Robb asked Margaery.

“I work in the fashion industry, I have my own brand, The Golden Rose,” she said with a proud smile. The Seven only know how hard she had to work to be able to say those words.

“My sister would love to meet you. She’s obsessed with clothes,” Robb said.

“Too futile for you?” She lifted her eyebrow, wondering if he was like those people, especially men, that thought she was less of a worker because she worked with clothes instead of body parts or money.

“No, please. You misunderstood me.” He seemed so nervous she bit back a laugh. “I think it is a rather difficult business to handle, seeing my sister’s struggles to enter it.”

“Well, I could always put up a good word for her.” The waiter arrived with their drinks, avoiding to look at Margaery, who thought it was rather odd.

“You would be her favorite human in the world,” he said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Points for me, then,” she said and he lifted his drink to hers.

“Cheers,” he offered.

“Cheers,” she answered back.

And just like that they spent all night together, teasing each other and bonding. She had a wicked sense of humor, while he was serious until he opened up to her, and then she found him to have a mind not unlike hers.

She was mesmerized by his eyes, while he could not stop staring at her lips. He liked her hair as well, it was odd for him, to imagine how it would feel to pass his fingers through her brown locks. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; it was hard to keep his eyes off her.

The flirty waiter was pissed off at them, it was near 1 am and they just wouldn’t leave. She kept on laughing at his stories, and him at hers, sometimes touching her hand just to feel the smoothness of her skin.

When Daenerys had promised him he would like King’s Landing he imagined she meant the city and all of the girls there, he was a bit of a player back at home. But the moment he set his foot in the capital, his friend and girlfriend of his cousin had mentioned Margaery Tyrell.

He was a bit of an old fashioned man, so he wasn’t too fond of social media, but with her guaranteeing he would like the girl, he went all for it.

Now, over four hours of her presence later, he knew what Daenerys thought he would like in her.

Ever since he was dumped by Talisa, he had closed off, avoiding any girl he could like too much, only going for the meaningless, easy one-night-stand scheme.

While Margaery spoke of her brother and his accident, he could not help but wonder what would Catelyn think of her. He bet she would love her, and so would Ned. He could already see Sansa worshipping the girl as she did Daenerys, and Arya would adore her too. Brandon would be shy at first, but her brilliant mind would charm him and Rickon would not resist her smiles and tickles.

He needed to know more about her, he wanted to get to know Margaery Tyrell, after only hours, he thought to himself and his gods: I want her in my life.

So when the angry waiter asked them if they needed anything further from the kitchen, they realized how quickly time had passed.

“Oh my, I hadn’t realized how late it was,” she said and he chuckled.

“Me neither, can I take you home?” He wasn’t trying to pick her up, he just wanted to make sure she arrived home safe.

“I came with Uber, I guess it’s cool,” she shrugged, taking her bag and rearranging her black dress. He hadn’t noticed her dress before, it had cut-outs on the sides, and entangled strips as sleeves. The cleavage was deep enough to be sexy and not overdo it. She was the hottest woman he had ever seen.

Margaery noticed his staring and laughed.

“Did you lose something in my dress?” she asked and he flushed deeply. She chuckled at last.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ He was interrupted by her.

“Don’t worry, If I ever feel uncomfortable, I’ll let you know,” Margaery winked.

He took her home and opened the car's door for her, she was so amused with his nervousness, but in truth, she felt nervous too.

“Thank you for the date,” she said and he beamed at her.

“Thank you,” he said. “I hope we can meet again.”

She took his hand and a pen out of her handbag, writing down her number and kissing his cheek.

“Does that mean ‘yes’?” he asked.

She looked at him in the eyes, her hands on her waist. Before he could react, Margaery approached him and kissed his lips softly. He was completely out of breath with surprise. Before she could break apart, he held on to her waist and kissed her senseless. His tongue touched her lips and she gave him space to explore her taste. Tongues entangled, bodies aligned, he liked how her skin felt soft under his rough fingers. She passed her fingers through his curls and pushed him impossibly closer to her.

A minute, an hour, days, years. None knew how much time had passed, but it felt like forever and no time at all, when they broke apart, sparkling eyes meeting, soft smiles and deep gazes.

“That is a ‘yes’,” she said and he chuckled.

Before bed, all he could think of was her taste, her smell. Oh fuck, he was doomed.

Not so far from there, a golden rose thought of her wolf, she fell asleep dreaming of his touch again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? Did you guys like it? I'm thinking something around 12 chapters here, but we'll see where the story will lead us!  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, guys. Keep the inspiration and blood circulation flooding, so give me your thoughts on it :D  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
